Naruto the fallout
by legend of legend
Summary: Before the leader there was a courier, before the courier there was a wanderer, before the wanderer there was a man. This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki the lone wanderer, starting at being born in the vault to being so much more. Crossover with Naruto, Fallout, Dishonored, and Assassins creed. Possible harem. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

"Warning radiation leak in the reactor chamber," a floating robot named Andy said to the three people in front of him.

"Shit, Minato what are we going to do? We can't fix the reactor in time and if we let it be the whole damn vault will be flooded in radiation," a man in a vault 101 security uniform asked the man sitting I front of him.

"I have an idea but I'm not sure if it will work," the man wearing a vault 101 suit and white trench coat said.

"What's the idea?" a black man in a vault 101 lab coat asked.

"This is my idea, if radiation infects humans and kills them then all we need to do is send someone in there to absorb all the radiation," Minato said

"Hold up, you're saying we should send one of our own to die in there?" the officer asked.

"That's the idea Gomez," Minato replied.

"Minato that wouldn't work," the scientist said.

"And why won't it work, Jonas," Minato asked.

"Because the immune system will try to fight the radiation the person is absorbing, and so when they die all the radiation in there will be released," Jonas explained.

"But what if the person doesn't have a fully formed immune system yet," Minato said.

"Well they should be able to keep the radiation in them," Jonas said

"Yea but where the hell are we going to find someone without a fully formed immune system?" Gomez asked.

"My newborn son," Minato said which got baffled looks from the other two.

"Minato what the hell are you thinking?" Gomez asked.

"My son was born thirty minutes ago and shouldn't have a fully formed immune system yet making him the perfect candidate," Minato said.

"Okay there is two things wrong with this plan one Kushina will never agree with this and two your son will die," Gomez said while holding two fingers out.

"Kushina died right after birth and my son has a higher chance of survival than anyone else," Minato said.

"While I am sorry about Kushina I have to ask what do you mean that your son has a higher chance of survival?" Gomez asked.

"Wait he's right Gomez, a baby's immune system is not fully formed it grows over time thanks to proteins and such that is given to it, so if a baby was to absorb radiation the cryopreserved protein crystals will crack and eventually destroy some of the cells in it that are for protein, but radiation will infect the remaining cells that weren't destroyed, this means that the baby will have a source for the immune system to grow in meaning that the baby could survive," Jonas explained (I bend science to my will, but some of it is true).

"Now here's the hard part," Minato began. "Someone is going to have to take the baby in and place him in the reactor room while someone else will seal the door behind them so that radiation doesn't come out," Minato said. "The person going in is going to be me," he finished getting shocked looks from the other two.

"Minato you can't go in, if what you and Jonas said was true than your child could become parentless, I'll go in," Gomez said.

"No I can't allow you to go in, if I did what kind of overseer would I be," Minato said. "If my child does survive all I ask is that you make sure he lives a happy life and make sure no one knows of what is happening, make a cover up story," Minato said as he stood up and walked to the infirmary to pick up his child with the other two behind him. Once he got at the infirmary he picked up a child swaddled in a blue cloth, had whisker marks on his cheeks, and blond hair. He takes to the child and walks to the reactor room. Once inside the reactor room he heard the swoosh the door makes when it closes and he turned on the audio feature on his Pip-boy to record a message for his child if the child survived.

"Hey Naruto it's your dad speaking, if you are hearing this then it means you're alive and that's what matters, I'd like to say that I'm extremely sorry for doing this to you but I know in my heart that Gomez and Jonas took care of you, have to end this message now I can feel the radiation killing me so I'm going to stop this recording by saying sorry and me and your mother love you so very much," Minato finished as he stopped the recording.

He place Naruto down next to the reactor and fell to his knees and then onto the floor. Opening his eyes he saw Naruto sleeping like nothing was happening and Minato hugged Naruto with one arm and closed his eyes for the final time.


	2. Chapter 1 the GOAT

CHAPTER ONE

(SIXTEEN YEARS LATER)

"From what I'm able to tell you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old boy," Jonas said as he put down otoscope.

"But I'm telling you Jonas I'm really sick," a Blonde boy with blue eyes, a vault 101 suit, a pip-boy, and whisker marks said.

"No, you're not now go take your G.O.A.T, Naruto," Jonas said to the now identified Naruto.

"But you know they'll probably change the test results," Naruto said.

"We both know that Mr. Brotch doesn't tolerate that and won't allow your score to change," Jonas said.

"Ugh, fine anything I should know before I go take it?" Naruto asked.

"If you fail you'll hate your life," Jonas said.

"Can you take that, place it in a computer, and title it shit I already know," Naruto said as he walked out the door and heard Jonas chuckling.

"Get out of my way you damn Tunnel Snakes," A girl's voice said.

"I can show you a real tunnel snake Amata," a man's voice said. Naruto went up ahead and saw three boys that were his age wearing brown leather jackets, which had a snake on the back that looked like an S, over the regular vault 101 uniform. He saw that they were blocking the path to class and a girl wearing the vault 101 regular uniform.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the leader.

"None of your business demon. Get out of here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me," the leader said.

"Leave her alone, Butch, or you'll answer to me," Naruto said to Butch.

"And who are you her boyfriend, ha. Keep talking like that demon and we'll send you back to the waste where you belong," Butch said.

"Okay, that's it Butch you and me right here right now," Naruto said as he raised his fist up.

"You got to be kidding me. Come on Tunnel Snakes, this demon needs a lesson," Butch said as he and the other two raised their fist and charged forward.

Butch went for a right cross. But Naruto moved to the side, grabbed Butch's arm, and Judo flipped him onto his back.

Freddie went for an upper cut but Naruto leaned back and the fist didn't hit him. Leaning back into place Naruto kneed Freddie in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him and sent him to the ground.

Wally went for a left hook only for Naruto to catch the fist with his left hand and repeatedly punch in the face with his right hand.

By the end of the fight, if you can call it that, the Tunnel Snakes were laying down on the ground in pain. Butch got up slowly and painfully with the rest of his gang. "You're not worth our time anyway. Come on Tunnel Snakes. Were out of here," Butch said as they walked into the classroom. Naruto walks up to Amata.

"Hey are you all right, Amata?" he asked.

"Yea, thanks for getting rid. I don't know why they won't leave me alone. Just because I'm the overseer's daughter, idiots I guess. But seriously, thanks for the help Naruto this is the one day I don't want to deal with them," Amata said.

"Hey, what are friends for, we watch out for each other," Naruto said as they walked into the class.

"Well you made it. All set for the G.O.A.T? Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something we all have to go through," a black man with a light goatee and mustache and buzz cut said.

"Oh… I'm feeling kind of sick, mister B. I guess I'll have to reschedule, oh darn," Naruto said in a sick way.

"Didn't work on Jonas either, did it?" Brotch asked/said.

"Am I really that obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Just like Pinocchio, now take a seat and listen," Brotch said and Naruto took the seat in front of Amata. After everyone was seated Brotch went to the front of the class and stood to the right of the projection screen. "Now that everybody has managed to find the classroom you've been going to the past sixteen or so years let's begin. No talking and keep your eyes to yourself. Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. DeLoria!" Brotch said and said the last part when he saw Butch say something and look over at Susie.

"Sure thing Mr. Brotch," Butch said.

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started," Brotch said and the screen flipped to a mad scientist and the vault boy. "Question one. A frenzied vault scientist runs up to you and yells, I'm going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber! What's your response?" Brotch asked.

Looking down at the paper he saw four options. Naruto circled the one that said, say nothing but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out because for all you know he could've been planning to blow up the vault. The slide slings to two men in a clinic

"Question two. While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection in his foot stumbles in through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?" Brotch asked.

Growing up near medicine a lot Naruto circled the one that said to medicate the foot to the best of your ability. The slide went to a picture of a kid in the alleyway and the vault boy looking at him.

"Question three. You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frighten, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?" Botch asked.

Naruto circled the one that said, pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen item for yourself and leave the boy to his fate. The slide shows a picture of a baseball team.

"Congratulations! You made one of the vault 101 baseball teams. Which position do you prefer?" Botch asked.

Naruto picked designated hitter. The slide shows an old lady giving a gun to the vault boy.

"Your grandma invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she hands you pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident, what do you do?" Botch asked.

Damn that is a hardcore grandmother, Naruto thought as he debated between asking for a mini gun instead, after all you don't want to miss. And obey your elder and kill the resident with the pistol. In the end he decided to circle the pistol one instead. The slide changes to show an old man in a wheel chair inside a locked room with the vault boy outside the room. Old Mister Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?" Botch asked.

After going through the answers Naruto picked, use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door. The slide changed to show a vault boy with his shirt open and an arm growing out of his stomach with radiation barrels around him.

"Oh No! You've been exposed to too much radiation, and a mutated arm has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of action?" Brotch asked.

Naruto picked a bullet to the brain. The slide now shows a side by picture of a man reading in his chair and a vault boy laying down thinking about the book the man is reading.

"A fellow vault resident is in possession of a comic book and you want it. What is the best way to obtain it?" Botch asked.

Naruto picked, Sneak into the vault residents quarters and steal the comic. The next slide shows a man walking into the bathroom and a boy sneaking around the corner.

"Question nine. You decided it would be fun to play a prank on your old man. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking and…" Botch said.

Naruto picked the one that said, loosen the water pipes so that when the sink is turned on it will flood the restroom. The next slide showed four or five people bowing down to a man holding a Vault 101 sign.

"Who is, indisputably, the most important person in vault 101: He who shelters us from the atomic wasteland, to whom we owe everything to, including our lives?" Botch asked.

Naruto took out the white out in his pocket and whited out the answers and wrote Naruto Uzumaki.

"Pencils down people, that's it the infamous G.O.A.T!" Botch said. "Most of you did find and others, well there is always room in the maintenance department," he finished and everybody got up from the desk they sat at. Everybody hands in their test bur only Naruto, Amata, and Butch stayed to see what they got. Amata walks up to Botch and hands him her paper and he checks to see what she got.

"Well Amata it seems like you are going down the supervisory track," Botch says to Amata.

"Thank you sir," she says as she walks to the door and waits for Naruto. Next Butch hands in his paper.

"Oh, how I have waited such a long time for this, Butch," Botch says as he examines Butches paper.

"Well, well, well it seems like you're going to be a hair stylist," Brotch says in entertainment.

"Ah whatever I'll be leading this vault in no time," Butch said as he walked out the door. Naruto turns in his test next and Brotch examines it once and then twice.

"Very funny Naruto on the last question, and you're apparently management material. You're going to be trained as shift supervisor. Could I be talking to the next vaults overseer? Stranger things have happened." Brotch said.

"W-wait what," Naruto said in surprise.

"Yep, according to the grading sheet that is your new job," Botch said.

"Wow isn't that one of the best jobs you can get in the vault besides overseer?" Naruto asked.

"Did you not pay attention to what the class talked about yesterday?" Botch asked and got a sheepish grin from Naruto.

"Totally Mr. B," Naruto said.

"Now get out of my class and go enjoy your job," Botch said with a smile and Naruto walked to the door where Amata was waiting.

"So what's your job?" she asked Naruto.

"Shift supervisor," Naruto asked getting a shocked look from her.

"I never would've guessed that would be your job," Amata said and Naruto gave her a play hurt look.

"You expected so little of me Amata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she replied and Naruto tripped and fell on the ground.

"You wound me Amata," Naruto said while he got back up.

"Suck it up buttercup, now let's get lunch," Amata said as they walked to the dining area.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

Hey guys it's me your, hopefully, favorite writer. Also I will explain about the earlier years in Naruto's life as flashbacks and such. I am going to answer the one question I got which is if the lone wanderer or courier is going to be a female or not. The answer is that Naruto is the LW and the courier, sorry if the description didn't make that clear enough, and it will progress my way. Leave a review because I'm always open to suggestions. I do not own Naruto or Fallout this is purely fan based


	3. Chapter 2 the not so great boring escape

CHAPTER TWO

(THREE YEARS LATER)

Life has been good for Naruto in vault 101. He lived his life, got fair pay, and started a relationship with Amata. Now everyone in the vault were in the main room preparing for Amata's birthday.

"Streamers, check, balloons, check, cake, check, drinks and foods, check, music that isn't horrible, check," Naruto said to himself as he looked around the room and checked off the items on a clip board.

"Okay people Amata should be here in five minutes. So turn off the lights and hide," Naruto said to everyone and they all picked a hiding place and he switched off the lights.

After five minutes of waiting the hiss of a door was heard and the lights turned on. "Surprise!" everyone shouted as they jumped from the hiding places. At the door was a surprised Amata. Walking up to her Naruto grabbed her hand and brought her in to the middle.

"So what do you think, did we surprise you?" Naruto asked Amata as they sat down at the chairs that were set up.

"Naruto, I love it, thank you for everything," Amata said as she leaned forward and gave a peck on Naruto's cheek.

"Well I do serve to please," He said to her. Then a voice from the railways could be heard and everybody looked up and saw the overseer with a microphone.

"Hello everybody, thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday party. I hope you all enjoy your selves, now dance," he said as slow music started to play.

"May I have this dance?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"You may," she said as she stood up and they started to dance slowly to the beat of music.

After a few hours of dancing and other festivities Naruto let Amata dance with others and he went to the lower levels of the vault to see where the overseer went.

After a few minutes of dancing he saw the overseer hunched over on the ground and coughing hard.

"You alright overseer, did you have too much to drink?" Naruto asked as he walked over to him. The overseer turns around to look at Naruto. Naruto see's that he has a knife wound in the lungs and was coughing up blood, badly. Naruto rushed forward to him and started doing medical procedures until a hand stopped him. Naruto looks at the overseer and saw that his bloody hand was on Naruto's hand.

"Don't bother I know I'm going to die in a few minutes. All I ask you to do is to protect Amata from the tunnel snakes and officer Mack," the overseer said and after he said that the life faded away from his eyes.

Then footsteps could be heard from coming behind him. Looking around Naruto saw the tunnel snakes and Mack holding out knives a batons.

Butch charged forward swinging his knife like a mad man. But Naruto caught the arm with the arm in it, twisted it, took the knife from Butch, and kneed Butch in the face.

Wally went next with a baton and attempted to hit Naruto in the head with a right swing. But Naruto used his knife to block the baton and sweep his leg from under Wally's feet. This sent Wally to the ground and knocked the baton out of his hand.

Paul charged in a knife and swung wildly and was able to make a small downward slash below Naruto's right eye. Naruto then dropped his knife and gave an upper cut to Paul which sent Paul off balance. Naruto then kicked Paul in the gut, which sent Paul to the ground.

Then from out of nowhere Mack tackles Naruto to the ground from the back and injected a drug of some sorts into Naruto's neck. Mack then got up while Naruto stayed on the ground. "Marvelous, I couldn't ask for a more perfect moment, it's like killing two birds with one stone. I kill the overseer and I imprison the next in line," Mack said which shocked Naruto. "Now I just need to kill a few others and I'll be running this vault."

"You won't get away with it," Naruto said as he tried to get up only for Mack to kick him back down.

"I already have demon, and it seems like you were in the wrong place at the right time," Mack said and then the rest of the citizens of the vault walked in and were shocked at the scene. "Citizens of the vault, it seems like our worst fears have come true. The demon has killed our overseer and I was too late to stop him. And since chief Hannon is currently off duty because of illness, I will decide what to do with the demon," Mack said to the citizens of the vault. Most of them were shocked because they started to like Naruto. Then all the security officers, besides Gomez, started to beat Naruto with Batons and then picked him up and took him to the prison area.

There was a lock of the door and Naruto was stuck in a cell with cuts that were still bleeding and bruises that would stay for a while. He now only had a pair of ripped vault 101 pants that were ripped at the bottom. He limped over to the dirty mattress and before he even reached it he passed out and landed on it.

(TWO MONTHS LATER)

Naruto sat there on his mattress thinking. He now had untamed hair that went to his lower back and his hair covered his left eye and dirt covered his entire body (Like Madara Uchiha's hair, don't worry it won't be like that for long). "My dear Naruto, what a sad hand fate has dealt you." A voice said, and looking up Naruto saw a man in black robes/clothes outside his cell. "The almighty overseer dead and everyone thinks you're the killer. But we know what really happened don't we." Then all of a sudden the man disappeared and reappeared right beside Naruto on his mattress, it was like he was a shadow. "You don't want to end your life to the sound of idiots cheering as your body falls limp on the ground dead." At this Naruto looked at him in interest. "Let's see if we can do better, and to make things interesting." Then the man grabbed Naruto's hand and there was the sound of burning flesh as a strange mark appeared on his left hand. "I give you my mark," then the man was gone as if he was never there. "Consider it a gift," was the man's last word.

Naruto looked at the mark and saw that it looked like a mark he saw in a book once (it looks like the outsiders mark *wink*wink). Then his cell door was unlocked and Butch walked in. "Time to die demon," Butch said as he went to take Naruto to the main room for the execution. But Naruto felt a sizzle on his left hand and looking down he saw the mark growing light green and yellow. Then he somehow activated it and he was behind Butch. Using this opportunity he took Butch's gun from his hand and knocks Butch out with it.

Going outside the cell he saw a note and a knife on the table. Walking up to the note he picked it up and read it.

Naruto if you are reading this then it means you somehow saved yourself from dyeing today. I want you to meet me at the door of the vault. You do not need to worry about the guards they are all at the main room.

Yours truly Amata

Naruto read the note a few times over before he folded it and put it in his pocket. Then he stealthily made his way to the door (I'm not going to describe about his way to the door since nothing happened).

(AT THE VAULT DOOR)

Naruto walked in and saw Gomez, Amata, Stanly, and Botch. "Where is Jonas?" Naruto asked and everyone looked down.

"Naruto he died the day you were imprisoned, he said that you didn't do it and Mack killed him for unlawfully making statements," Amata said. "He hasn't been the only one who has died for this, some of the vault did the same thing and they all died. Now Mack is searching all the time for anyone who doesn't agree with him," she finished.

"Amata I want to let you know that I had nothing to do with your father's death," Naruto said to her.

"Trust me if I thought you killed him I wouldn't be here right now," she said.

"While it's great to know how everybody is doing. What are we going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"You need to leave the vault," Amata said and Naruto looked at her in shock.

"But nobody can leave the vault," Naruto said.

"I can open the door, I have the pass code," Amata said to Naruto.

"Wait why do I have to go?" Naruto asked.

"It's too dangerous to be here while this is happening. If you head out to the waste nobody will follow you," Amata said as she walked to the console and started typing. Then the giant drill moved into the vault and the vault started to open. Naruto looked at the now opened vault and back at everybody else.

"Before you go Naruto I have three things your parents wanted me to give to you," Gomez said as he handed Naruto a box, a recording, and a blade that looked like it went on his arm. "I should've given these to you sooner," Gomez said as Naruto put on the blade.

"Thank you Gomez, thank you for everything," Naruto said as he looked towards the open vault and walked to the outside. Then an arm turned him around and he felt a pair of lips smash into his.

"That is probably the last time I get to do that," Amata said as she ended the kiss. "I love you Naruto," she said to him.

"I love you to Amata," Naruto said and then he walked out the vault and closed the door from the outside. He walked to the wooden door at the end of the cave and opened it up and felt the harsh sun strike his eyes for the first time in his life.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

What did you think? To answer the only question I got, yes other Naruto characters will make an appearance here and there. Some will stay and others will leave. I do not own Naruto or fallout this is purely fan based.


	4. Chapter 3 this is my creed

CHAPTER THREE

"The light it burns," Naruto said as he held a hand over his eyes. He stood like that for a few minutes before his eyes adjusted to the light. "What to do," Naruto asked himself. He walked down the hill he was on and found the ruins of an old town that was destroyed. "My God what happened?" Naruto asked himself as he took a seat on a destroyed couch then time froze.

"War, war happened," the voice of the man said. Naruto quickly spun around and saw the man with black hair and pale skin wearing black robes of sorts. "The nuclear bombs dropped all over the world and this is what remains," he said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked him.

"I go by many names, I am above a human but lower than God, I am nothing yet I am also everything, I am here yet I am not here, I am the Outsider," the outsider said.

"What do you want and why did you help me?" Naruto asked the Outsider.

"I don't want anything and I helped you for the same reason I helped Corvo all those years ago. Your story is an interesting one," the Outsider said to Naruto.

"Who is Corvo and there has to be more than that," Naruto said.

"Go to Lucas Simms in Megaton and all will be explained, ask him when does the eagle strike and he will respond when the enemy is most vulnerable," the outsider said as he disappeared and time unfroze.

"Where the hell is Megaton?" Naruto asked himself. "Whatever but first, the box," Naruto said as he opened the box.

Inside the box there was a black robe that had a hood on it. He took that out and changed into it. Looking into a shattered mirror he saw that it fit him perfectly and that it had a belt on the waist and some other attachments (Corvo's outfit from dishonored). Under the robe was a Subcutaneous Transmitter. He then noticed that his mark started to glow and a hologram sprung out of his hand showing lots of data on genetics.

"What the hell is this," Naruto said as he looked at the mark then at the DNA. On the top right corner he saw his name. He looked at it and saw that his DNA wasn't like the double helix he saw in DNA it was a triple helix.

 _Naruto's DNA is extraordinary, not only is it a triple helix strand but it seems to be entirely composed of Genetic factors never seen before. Everything is improved, all skills and other things are at top condition. Minato told me about this once how he and Kushina descended from a long line of people who hold these traits. The person who had DNA closest to the original was a man named Desmond Miles who was 25 to 1. But Naruto's DNA matches the exact replica of what Minato was able to replicate if the DNA was 100 percent. I'll have to look further into this, scientist log # 1 Jonas._

Naruto read the notes that were on it and was surprised by it all. The final two things in the box was a cylinder shaped device that was black and had a silver lined going down each side and the top and bottom were silver and there was a button on it. Naruto clicked the button and a black energy like blade came out of one end (Imagine Kirito's photon sword but the blade is black) and there were two of them. Naruto placed them on his waist.

"Now to find Megaton," Naruto said to himself as he walked around the area. He eventually found a gas station that had a sign that said Megaton and pointed it in its direction. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," Naruto said as he followed the direction of the sign.

He found a large town that looked like it was made from parts of a plane. "Howdy partner, welcome to Megaton," a robotic voice said. Naruto looked to the left of the gate and saw a robot wearing a cowboy hat. "The bomb is perfectly safe, we promise," the robot said as the gates opened up.

Naruto walked into town and a black man that looked like the sheriff walked up to him. "Howdy stranger names Lucas Simms, town sheriff, and mayor when it needs one," Lucas said to Naruto.

"When does the eagle strike?" Naruto asked and Lucas gave him a shocked look.

"When the enemy is most vulnerable, but who the hell are you?" Lucas asked.

"Vault 101 resident nothing special," Naruto responded.

"Wait, are you Minato's brat?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Naruto said not knowing what this had to do with anything.

"Well I'll be damned he actually got into the vault," Lucas said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I'll explain later, you need to go to the cave outside Megaton," Lucas said as he handed Naruto a necklace that looked like it was thousands years old. "The cave is by the river by the super market," Lucas said as he handed Naruto a map. "Now go," Lucas said as he pushed Naruto out the gates.

"Ugh, why the hell can people not answer my questions?" Naruto complained. He opened up the map and went down the road to the market.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was now at the entrance of a well-hidden cave that was by the river near the super market. He started to descend into the darkness. What he didn't expect was the mark on his left hand to glow and it glowed brighter the further he went in. He found himself in front of a huge wall that was made out of blue energy. When he got close to it the mark started glowing so bright that it was nearly blinding. Naruto placed the necklace in the slot where it looked like it could fit.

The wall broke down and a bridge appeared. Naruto crossed the bridge and found at the end of it a huge sphere of sorts. Naruto walked up and touched it. The mark glowed brighter than ever before and the sphere glowed. Naruto closed his eyes and fell on the ground.

(SCENE CHANGE)

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that he was in a white room. "Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight, never compromise the assassin brother hood, these are the tenets of the creed," nine different voices said. Naruto looked behind him and saw nine people. The first one had a white robe on and his hood was over his face. The second wore a grey hood and if you looked at his face you could see it was of Italian descent. The third wore a white and blue robe with a bow on his back and a tomahawk on his side. The fourth figure had white, brown, and a little blue in his robes and he had four old guns on his chest and two swords on his side. The fourth wore a dark blue robe that looked like it was from France. The fifth person wore the same outfit as Naruto did but had a mask on his face. The sixth person had a brown trench coat, a hat, a mask that went over his mouth and nose, and a phone in his hand. The last figure wore blue jeans, a red and white jacket, and had a tattoo on his arm.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, the first master assassin in your ancestors," Altaïr said.

"I am Ezio Auditore da Firenze, the second master assassin in your ancestors," Ezio said.

"I am Ratonhnhaké:ton the master assassin of the colonial ages," Ratonhnhaké:ton said.

"I'm not even going to try to pronounce that," Naruto said.

"You are not the first to say that, my name is Connor, the name given to me by my mentor," Connor said.

"I am Edward Kenway, pirate of the Caribbean's, lover of all women, Connors grandfather, and an assassin," Edward said.

"Arno Dorian at your service monsieur (Sir)," Arno introduced.

"I am Corvo Attano, a different type of assassin but the same beliefs," Corvo said.

"Aiden Pearce, the outside help of the creed," Aiden said.

"Desmond miles, I am your great, great, great, grandfather. The final master assassin (just go with it). And all these people are your ancestors. Aiden is my cousin and Corvo came from your mother's side," Desmond said.

"That's nice to know, now will someone answer my damn questions?" Naruto asked.

"It's better if we showed you," Desmond said.

"Show me what?" Naruto asked.

"Show you are memories, then you will get your answers," Desmond said.

Altaïr walked up to Naruto and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"Learn," he said and Naruto saw memories that weren't his.

Diving into haystacks, killing multiple people, plunging a hidden blade into nine separate people, fighting a man with a golden apple in his hand, and finally dyeing in a locked room.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"My memories, know that every memory you gain affects your personality. The price for looking my memories is honor and arrogance," Altaïr said and Ezio walked forward.

"View my memories you gain a sense of revenge, justice, and a need for answers. The bad quality is pride," Ezio said. "Do you want this?"

"Will it help me later on with the situation in the vault?" Naruto asked.

"It will do that and help you with so much more," Ezio said.

"Do it," Naruto said and Ezio placed his hands on Naruto's head.

The flashes happened again. He saw a family being hanged, being introduced to a creed, Mario, killing those who were responsible for the family's death, a golden apple that held a message, fighting men who wear red crosses, Mario's death, passionate love, family, killing more and more, attacking a castle high up in the mountains, A strange symbol on the floor. The final two memories he received was opening the locked door and finding another golden apple as he spoke to Desmond and finally dyeing peacefully on a bench as he looked at his daughter one last time.

"That was a lot to take in," Naruto said.

"Do not worry, my memories were the longest you have to experience," Ezio said.

"With my memories you gain a need for freedom of all living things but a rough anger, do you agree to make these memories yours?" Connor asked.

"Yes," Naruto said and Connor walked up and placed his head on Naruto's head.

Naruto saw that he was playing with children, a promise to kill a man, a village burning, his mother being burned alive as he was taken away, hunting, traveling to Achilles to gain training, rebuilding a ship, the Boston Tea Party, a Turkey with a hood? killing a man who was talking to native American's, Charging towards a thousand armed men all holding muskets, jumping into their ranks and killing them all somehow avoiding getting shot, jumping up and shooting a man with a bow as he killed him off his horse, killing a man who was about to kill George Washington, Killing his father in battle, chasing Charles Lee into a burning ship, limping to a tavern, sitting next to Charles Lee and Lee invites to him a drink, he stabbed Lee with a blade, and finally burying Achilles with the key.

"You certainly have a right to a lot of anger," Naruto said.

"With my memories you gain a need for all men to be equal, so basically freedom, but the devil known as greed, do you accept?" Edward asked.

"Yes," Naruto said as Edward placed his hands on Naruto's head.

Fighting in a ship on a stormy night, killing a hooded man, meeting an old man, being imprisoned, escaping and taking the ship, repairing the ship, sailing the oceans, killing a giant whale, plundering ships, attacking the assassins island, building a society on an island, stealing medicine, diving, killing, all his friends dyeing, killing the grand master of the Templar order, meeting his daughter, sailing to England, starting a new life while helping the creed, having a son, watching a show with his family, and finally dyeing by the hands of his own son.

"You were a pirate," Naruto said.

"That I was lad, it was a great life to," Edward said as he thought about his time as a pirate.

Arno walked up. "With my memories you will gain a need for justice but the shame known as revenge, do you accept Monsieur?" Arno asked.

"Do it," Naruto said and Arno walked up to him and placed his hand on Naruto's head.

Running through a palace, standing over his dead fathers body, being taken in by Elise's father, Sneaking into a palace to meet her, watching his surrogate father die, being imprisoned, meeting a man who called him piss pot, joining the creed, killing Templars, killing Bellic, being exiled from the creed, fighting a man with a glowing sword, Elise dyeing from the man with the glowing sword, killing the man with the sword, becoming the master assassin, then dyeing.

"Your beginning is similar to mine," Naruto said.

"That it is Monsieur," Arno said

"With my memories you unlock everything that I unlocked with the mark. You gain the need for revenge and justice. Do you accept?" Corvo asked.

"Yes," Naruto said and Corvo placed his marked hand on it and it glowed.

Returning to Dunwall, speaking to Emily, the empress being murdered, meeting the outsider, meeting a group of people, killing those who were connected to the empress's murder, finding Emily, being betrayed by the people he trusted, finding them then killing them, putting Emily on the throne as he guided her, a man in an eagle like hood asking him to join a creed, traveling the world as he killed Templars with his abilities, and the rest is a blur.

"Why is the rest a blur?" Naruto asked.

"Many reasons (Mainly because the author wants to see how dishonored two uses Corvo)," Corvo said.

"Whatever," Naruto said.

"With my memories you gain the knowledge of how to code and hack and fight. You gain a need for revenge and to redeem yourself of past mistakes. Do you accept?" Aiden asked.

"Do it," Naruto said and Aiden placed his hand on Naruto's head.

Driving through the city with his niece and nephew, car ended up in an accident, niece dyeing, hacking the city, stealing cars, meeting people, killing people on his way to revenge, helping people around the city, finding the man who called the shots and killed him by hacking his heart pacemaker, finding his old friend and trying to kill him, releasing the man who killed is niece so that he can start a new life, taking his sister and nephew out of the city, and the rest is a blur.

"The rest is a blur," Naruto said.

"Same reasons as Corvo," (If they make a new game) Aiden said.

"And you already have my memories," Desmond said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Majority of my memories are these guys memories, the rest are nothing special," Desmond said.

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"You rebuild," they all said.

"Rebuild what?" Naruto asked.

"Rebuild the creed," they all said and the room disappeared.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto was laying on the ground where he left it. "Hopefully Lucas answers my question but I doubt it," Naruto said as he exited the cave. "And he better, because I need to rebuild the creed, my creed," he said as he walked back to Megaton.

AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry to all the people who had questions but my E-mail messed up and I can't see all your questions through the reviews, I think something is wrong with my computer. The only question I do remember is the predicting guest question. Still deciding on harem. I do not own Naruto or fallout this is purely fan based.


	5. Chapter 4 Lucas's story

CHAPTER FOUR

"Did you get your answers you were looking for?" Lucas asked as he sat down at a table across from Naruto.

"Yes I did, but there is so many more questions," Naruto said.

"That's what I'm here for," Lucas said.

"Where did my dad come from and how did he end up in the vault?" Naruto asked.

"That's a long story," Lucas said.

 _(FLASH BACK)_

 _A man wearing leather armor with a katana on his back could be seen walking towards a metallic structure. "Holt! State your business in Megaton?!" A voice said._

 _Looking up the leather armored man saw Lucas Simmons as a twenty year old._

 _"I won't ask again!" Lucas yelled as he aimed his Chinese rifle at the leather armored man._

 _"I'm looking for something," the man said as he raised his hands up to the air._

 _"Come on in, but if I see any funny business you're dead," Lucas said as the gates started to open._

 _"No jokes then, got it," the man said as he walked in to the town._

 _"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Lucas yelled as he walked in front of Minato._

 _"What's your name?" Lucas asked._

 _"Minato Namikaze," the now identified Minato said._

 _"Where did you come from?" Lucas asked._

 _"Brother Hood of Steel," Minato said and Lucas put the barrel of his gun in front of Minato's face._

 _"We've told you people a million times, we don't need your help and don't want your help," Lucas said._

 _"You asked where I came from, I didn't say I was part of them," Minato said._

 _"Fine then, who do you represent," Lucas asked._

 _"My ancestor's creed," Minato said._

 _"What do you need to find in Megaton?" Lucas asked._

 _"A women," Minato said and Lucas started laughing._

 _"Don't we all need to find one," Lucas said._

 _"Not in that way. The women I'm looking for has information I need," Minato said._

 _"What's her name?" Lucas asked._

 _"Kushina Uzumaki," Minato said._

 _"Oh you're looking for her. Word of advice don't try flirting with her. Only God knows how many times I've been kicked in the balls by that women," Lucas said as he unintentionally placed one hand over his balls and shuddered._

 _"What direction in town is she?" Minato asked._

 _"Over there," Lucas said as he shoved Minato into Megaton and pointed at a clinic._

 _"Thanks," Minato said as he walked in that direction._

 _(TIME SKIP TEN YEARS LATER)_

 _"Well I'll be damned, I never thought you two would be married," Lucas said in a somewhat nice attire, a pre-war business suit._

 _"Tell me about it. It took this idiot ten years to get on one knee and propose," Kushina said._

 _"What will you guys do now?" Lucas asked._

 _"We want to start a family. But not in the wasteland. We want out child and family to live somewhere nice without needing to worry about what you need to eat, what you need to drink, if the radiation is going to kill you, if your allies turn your back on you, and if your friends die in front of you." Minato said._

 _"Well where the hell are you going to find something like that?" Lucas asked._

 _"Vault 101," Minato answered._

 _"You can't be serious man. That place is crawling with raiders who have been trying to get in for years. No amount of dynamite or explosives will open it," Lucas said._

 _"We'll get in. But before we go we need you to promise us one thing," Minato said._

 _"What is it?" Lucas asked._

 _"If there is ever a time a person comes here and asks you when the eagle strikes respond by saying when the enemy is most vulnerable. Then show them this location on the map," Minato said as he handed a map to Simons._

 _"Will do Minato. When you get to the vault be warned there is a lot of raiders and bandits there. So don't die you son of a bitch," Lucas said as Minato and Kushina walked out of Megaton._

 _"Don't worry, I have the world's biggest bomb with me if shit goes down," Minato said as he pointed to Kushina._

 _ ***BANG*** Minato was on the ground with a lump on his head and Kushina with her hair defying the laws of gravity itself as it wiggled in nine pieces. And she was holding a frying pan and looked like death itself._

 _"What was that dear?" Kushina said coldly which made Lucas shudder in fear since he was all too familiar with that tone of voice._

 _"I said you looked as beautiful as always," Minato said and Kushina's returned to normal and she put the frying pan away._

 _"Good, now let's get going," Kushina said as she started marching towards vault 101._

 _"See what I mean," Minato said._

 _"I sure do, now go on," Lucas said as he pushed Minato towards Kushina and they walked out in the distance until the eye couldn't see them._

 _(FLASH BACK END)_

"That's how I met him and how he left," Lucas said.

"Who is the Brother Hood of Steel?" Naruto asked.

"A bunch of people who worship technology and hate the definition of radiation," Lucas said.

"Do they hate everyone with a bit of radiation?" Naruto asked.

"No, only people with large doses of it," Lucas said.

"That's retarded," Naruto said.

"I know. Now then since I answered your question answer mine," Lucas said.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"What happened to Minato and Kushina?" he asked.

"My mother died during childbirth and my dad died when he entered the leaking reactor," Naruto said and Lucas started to tear up a bit.

"Why the hell did he do that?" Lucas asked.

"To put me in there," Naruto said and Lucas had a baffled expression.

"Why the hell would he put a baby in a leaking reactor?" Lucas asked.

"I had the best chance of survival, but mainly because the author was enacting his rights of bull shit to make this story somewhat interesting," Naruto said.

"Well I don't understand the last part and I don't even want to ask the science behind what your author did," Lucas said.

"Trust me I think he's and idiot," Naruto said (I despise them all).

"Okay well first thing we need to do is get you cleaned up," Lucas said as he pulled out a pair of scissors and started trimming at Naruto's hair until it was exactly like it was before (Shippuden era).

"You know how to cut hair," Naruto said as he looked in a cracked mirror.

"Every person has their own hobbies," Lucas said as he handed Naruto a wet cloth. Naruto took the wet cloth until he washed all the grime from his body, the parts that weren't covered in clothes.

"Now let's talk about this Brother Hood of Steel," Naruto said as he sat back down.

"What do you need to know?" Lucas asked.

"How do I find them?" Naruto said.

"To be honest I don't know, a good place to start is the saloon," Lucas said.

"Where's that?" Naruto asked.

"It's in the very back of the town on the walkway," Lucas said.

"I'll be off then," Naruto said as he walked out of the room.

"I like that kid," Lucas said as he opened a bottle of beer and started drinking. (read the authors note if you want to know why I've haven't updated in a while)

 **(AUTHORS NOTE)**

 **Hey guys I really do apologize for the long update. I've been neglecting this story for some of my other stories and I was going to work on it sooner but a close friend died a week ago so it made writing harder on me. Rest assured I'm perfectly fine now because I know my friend wouldn't want me to become gloomy and mourn him for too long, but I have the right to be sad but still be productive. Anyways I thank you all for the support because every review to me counts as support. If you have any comments that are hateful I ask you to write them down in a nice way. Say why you don't like my story and I will try to improve in that area. Next chapter will be longer than this to make up for the long update. I do not own Naruto or Fallout this is purely fan based. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 5 location, raiders, bomb

CHAPTER FIVE

Naruto was immediately hit with the scent of drugs, alcohol, and sex as he entered the saloon.

"Stupid radio never works," a zombie looking man said as he smacked the radio.

"It's not the radio Gob. It's the station," a woman who looked slutty said.

"Get back to work you two, I don't pay you for sitting around all day," a man with a heavy accent (Don't know if it's Irish or another accent).

"You don't pay me at all," Gob said and was smacked on the head.

"Shut it you freak," the man said and raised his hand to smack Gob again only for someone to grab his arm and twist it behind his back.

"Did you know that most employees won't work for an abusive boss," Naruto said.

"Who the hell are you?" the man asked as his face winced in pain.

"A man looking for answers," Naruto said. "And I think you have those answers."

"Answers come at a price," the man said.

"How about you give me the answers and I won't kill you," Naruto said.

"Please, you've probably never killed before. And if you kill me you lose your answers," the man said.

"Then I won't kill you, I'll break you," Naruto said as he snapped the arm.

"FUCK YOU!" he screamed as Naruto let go of him and he fell on the counter.

"Will you answer my questions?" Naruto asked. His response was the man spitting at his shoe. "Now that wasn't very nice," Naruto said as he took a beer bottle and smashed it on the man's head, which knocked him out.

"Sheesh kid, I've never seen someone do that to Moriarty," Gob said.

"He deserved it," Naruto said as he picked up Moriarty and slung him over his shoulder. "Is there a place that I can put him?" Naruto asked Gob.

"In his room, it's behind the bar to the right," Gob said as he pointed to a door.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he went into Moriarty's room.

He place Moriarty down on his bed in an uncomfortable position. "If I was an asshole where would I store my information?" Naruto asked out loud as he started searching the area. He then sees the computer hanging from the wall. Naruto walks up to it and boots it up and the green screen popped up asking for a password.

"What would an asshole place as his password?" Naruto asked out loud again. He then types in gay porn.

 _Password granted_ the computer screen said and Naruto face palmed at it. "That's fucked up," he said.

Naruto looked through the folders Moriarty had. Visitor, residents, debts, gay porn, and outside activity. Naruto clicked on the outside activity file and saw that there were three options to pick. Raiders, Enclave, and Brother Hood of Steel. Naruto clicked on Brother Hood of Steel and met pages of information. Scrolling down it he found what he was looking for.

Brother Hood of Steel activity has been reported in the South East near Rivet city, they seem to be clearing out the mutants in that area and searching for scraps in around that area.

"Where the hell is Rivet city?" Naruto asked himself. "I'll just ask Lucas," Naruto said as he logged out of the computer and shut it off. He then walks out Moriarty's room.

"Why hello there big boy," the slutty voice from before said and looking near the counter Naruto saw a woman with orange hair smoking a cigarette.  
"Hi," Naruto said.

"Just hi. Most men would say how much," she said as she walked up to Naruto and got into his personal space. "So how about it. Me, you, a bed, and a whole lot of beer," she said.

"I'm good," Naruto said as he walked around her.

"Your loss," she said as she went back to smoking.

"Wait kid," Gob said from behind the counter.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"If you ever find a place called Ghoul city tell Carol that I'm alive," Gob said.

"Will do," Naruto said as he walked out the door. Once outside the door he saw Lucas leaning on the railing.

"So did you find what you needed?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently the Brother Hood of Steel are in the South East near River city," Naruto said.

"That's a long ways away," Lucas said.

"I know," Naruto said.

"What do you expect to find there?" Lucas asked.

"Answers," Naruto said.

"About what?" Lucas asked.

"About why my father left them, what he did with the creed, and what he wanted to do," Naruto said.

"I can give you an answer on the last one," Lucas said. "He always ranted about how he had a plan to bring fresh water to the wasteland."

"Is that possible?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea. Your father was always a hundred times smarter than me so I wouldn't be surprised if he could do it," Lucas said.

"Well I'm going to head out tomorrow," Naruto said.

"Before you do kid can you do me a favor?" Lucas asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"A retired prostitute named Silver has recently been taken by Raiders. I need you to find her and free her," Lucas said.

"Where are the Raiders?" Naruto asked.

"To the East in an old run down school building, you can't miss it," Lucas said.

"I'll bring her back," Naruto said as he jumped over the railing and landed on the ground below. He then starts to run through the town out the gate.

"Your son is one crazy bastard, Minato. But I can tell he is going to make great change to the waste," Lucas said to himself.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

It was now night and Naruto had his hood on and was crouching to the right to the entrance of the school.

"See anything?" a voice asked.

"Nope, how's the prisoner?" the man on the second floor asked.

"Currently being raped," the one on the first floor said.

"Don't kill her when you're done, I want some action," the second floor man said.

"Will do," the first floor man says as he walked back inside.

Naruto then jumps up and grabs onto the bottom of a window sill and pushes himself up onto the second floor. He goes into the corner and stays in the shadows looking for the lone raider. He sees the raider a few feet away from him with a spiky Mohawk and 10 mm pistol on him. Naruto activates his hidden blade and lunges forward and slices the neck of the raider as blood spewed everywhere and the body fell limp and the gun fell with a clatter.

"This could be useful later," Naruto said as he picked up the pistol. "Where to put it though?" he asked himself and then his mark started to glow and the pistol seemed to be sucked into a small void that appeared. The mark stops glowing and the pistol was gone. "That was weird," he said.

He then jumps off the second floor onto the lower level and lands on a dead body. "These people should be respectful to the dead," Naruto said as he walked to the large double doors. "Locked," Naruto said when he tried to push open the door.

Naruto takes out his bobby pin and screw driver and fiddles around with the lock. A click was heard and the doors opened. He then crouches down and starts walking down the stairs.

"SOME ONE HELP ME!" a girl's voice yelled. Quickly go down the stairs he peeks over the corner of a doorway and sees a disgusting sight. He saw a woman, who he assumed was Silver, chained to the ground naked. There was about ten raiders surrounding her all with their pants down. One of them was currently raping Silver and the other nine were simply watching and waiting for their turn.

"Hey go get Riley, his shift is over," a raider said to the one next to him.

"On it," the other one said as he pulls his pants up and starts walking to the stair cases.

And just like that Naruto's eyes started burning and the world shifted to the colors red, gold, and blue. He could see the raider coming to the doorway so he prepared his hidden blade. When the man was right at the doorway Naruto's hand shot out and stabbed the man in the neck and Naruto pulled the raider away from the eye sight of others.

 _One down nine to go_ , Naruto thought. He then runs out of his hiding spot and charges at the raiders with his blades activated. He jumps up and places the blade in the neck of one raider, placed his foot on the falling body, and jumped again. He lands in the middle of the raiders and slices two of their necks with his hidden blades (he has one on each arm).

A bullet whizzed by Naruto's ear. Turning around he saw a raider holding a pistol and aiming it at his face. The shot fired and was coming straight at his head. His mark seemed to glow and everything slowed down. The bullet was moving at a snail's paste now. Naruto walked up to it and changed the direction of the bullet so that it would hit another raider in the face. He then walks up to the raider that fired the shot and stabbed him in the heart. Time went back to normal and in the eyes of the other raiders Naruto teleported and two of their men died. The remaining raiders took out lead pipes and charged forward.

Naruto ducked under the sloppy swing of on raider and stabbed the raider in the lungs. He stands up and uses his hidden blade to deflect a lead pipe aimed at his face. Naruto then charges at the off balanced raider and stabs him through the neck. He then does a quick 180 turn and grabbed two lead pipes that were coming at him from opposite directions with his hands. He yanks them out of the Raiders hands and ran at them. He throws the lead pipes at the raider's knee caps making them stagger and nearly fall. He then slides on his knees and slashed at their knees and the fell face first onto the ground. He turns around while getting up and stabs them in the back, killing them both.

Naruto walks toward the chained up Silver who was trying to get out of the chains. "Are you Silver?" he asked.

"Yes, are you going to rape me to?" she asked and Naruto walked up to her and she closed her eyes thinking he was going to. _***CLANG***_ was heard. Opening her eyes she saw that she was free from the chains.

"Come on. Who knows how many more of these bastards are in here," Naruto said as he hands her some clothes.

"Who are you?" She asked as she tried to stand up but almost fell down if Naruto didn't catch her.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze," Naruto said as he helped her get changed.

"Who sent you?" she asked as she finished changing.

"Lucas," he answered as he picked her up bridal style.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked.

"To a place that will help you," he answered as he put her down by the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"These assholes have enough chemicals to make a good sized bomb out of. I'm going to leave them a present," he said as he made a bomb from the chemicals the raiders had. He then walks back to her and picks her up bridal style. His mark starts to glow and they seemed to teleport out of the building.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

They reappeared near Silvers home when they felt a rumble. Looking back at the school they saw that it collapsed, killing any remaining raiders.

"How the hell did you do that?" she asked.

"The teleportation or the bomb?" he asked.

"The teleportation," she said.

"I guess you say that it's a family trait," Naruto said.

"That makes no sense," she said.

"It's too complicated to explain, hell I don't even know how I do it," Naruto said as his mark started to glow again and they teleported.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

They reappeared in Lucas's house who was startled to see them. "Naruto is Silver okay?" Lucas asked.

"I don't think so. She was just raped," Naruto said.

"Let's put her in the bed," Lucas said as he led Naruto up the stairs to his spare bed. Naruto then puts the passed out Silver on the bed and then heads back down stairs.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Being the badass I am I killed a bunch of raiders and found her while she was being raped," Naruto said.

"Thank God you got to her before the raiders killed her," Lucas said as he handed Naruto a pair of keys. "This is the key to your parent's house, it's on the east side of the town," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he got up and walked to the door. "Are you sure she'll be alright?" he asked.

"She'll be safe," Lucas said.

"Good," was all he said as he walked out the Lucas's house.

Then his eyes started to burn like they did in the school and the colors of the world changed. He saw that majority of the people who live there were asleep and a shade of blue. But by the bomb there was a man crouched next to it and was red.

"Oh shit! He's going to blow up the bomb!" Naruto said as he ran down the steps that lead to the bomb. He then tackles the man by the bomb and slams the man's head on the bomb, knocking him out. Naruto checked the opened up area on the bomb and saw that it was on a timer.

"Shit, shit, shit," Naruto kept saying to himself as he searched the knocked out man for tools. He eventually found them and went to work on the bomb.

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1, disarmed._ The bomb was disarmed with a second to spare.

"Oh thank God," Naruto said as he sat down.

"What's all the ruckus?" Lucas asked as he walked to where Naruto was.

"This man tried to blow up Megaton," Naruto said as he pointed to the man in the white suit. "I disarmed the bomb," he said as he pointed at the opening in the bomb.

"Who would want to blow up Megaton?" Lucas asked.

"No idea," Naruto said.

"You should go get some rest kid, you look like you're about to pass out," Lucas said.

"I will," Naruto said as he got up but then fell face first on the ground asleep.

"Your brat really is something Minato," Lucas said as he handcuffed the white suit man to a pole. He then picked up Naruto and carried him to his house where he set him down in bed and left.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **So what do you guys think of the story so far. Thanks for all the support and if you have any questions leave a review and I will happily answer them. If you're going to be rude and boorish then don't comment. I do not own Naruto or Fallout this is purely fan based.**


	7. Chapter 6 To Tenpenny I go

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Speak damn it!" Lucas yelled as he kicked the suited man, who was tied up on the ground, repeatedly in the gut.

"No pay, no answers," the man said and was immediately stomped on the face. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll be back," Lucas said as he left to go answer the door. "How can I help you Naruto?" he asked.

"Is silver alright?" Naruto asked.

"She's fine, just tired," Lucas said.

"Then who's making all the noise?" Naruto asked.

"The man you found last night. I can't get him to tell me who sent him," Lucas said.

"I can help you with that," Naruto said as he walked inside.

"Don't kill him before you get the answers," Lucas said.

"I won't kill him, I'll break him to the point of losing his sanity and once I get my answers he'll be dead," Naruto said as he walked into the room the man was being held in and closed the door behind him.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, which do you prefer?" Naruto said/asked.

"My way," the man said.

"Not an option. I guess we do this the hard way," Naruto said as his mark began to glow. Then a void hole appeared from the roof and crows started shooting out of it and swarmed the man. The crows pecked and nipped at him while he experienced his worst memories. Once the birds were done they flew back into the void.

The man now was covered in blood, his right arm looked like it was pecked off, his eye dangled out of its socket, and his ear looked like it was torn off.

"Ready to answer the questions?" Naruto asked.

"W-what do you want me to answer?" the man asked.

"Who you work for, what's your name, and where I can find your employer?" Naruto asked.

"I work for Allistair Tenpenny, my name is Burke, and you can find my boss at Tenpenny tower. Will you let me go now?" he said/asked.

"Sure," Naruto said as he cut the ropes and helped him up. He then activated his hidden blade and stabbed Burke in the lungs. "I'll let you go to hell," he said as he retracted his hidden blade as Burke fell to the ground dead.

He then walks out the room. "Did you get answers?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, he worked for Allistair Tenpenny," Naruto said and Lucas's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shit, if that mad man is evolved in all of this then we're fucked," Lucas said as he sat down.

"Who is Tenpenny?" Naruto asked Lucas.

"A slob eating, cock sucking, man whore, millionaire. He has recourses that make him known throughout the waste," Lucas said.

"Where is Tenpenny tower?" Naruto asked.

"South West of here, damn near impossible to miss," Lucas said.

"Then that's where I'm going," Naruto said as he got up but was stopped by Lucas grabbing his arm.

"That place is fortified real well and there are slavers, raiders, and mutants between here and there. And it's a few day journey," Lucas said.

"Every palace has its weak spots, you just need to know where to look," Naruto said as he remembered what Bellec said to Arno. "I can handle myself, trust me," Naruto said as he broke free of Lucas's grip and walked out the door.

* * *

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

It was now night and Naruto was walking on one of the many roads of the waste. Then he the burning came to his eyes as the world changed colors of blue, red, and gold. Looking to the right he saw that there was about fifty raiders hiding in the desolate woods. He took the swords from the holsters and activated them. They came out as black energy with a grey outline.

He then charged towards the woods as the raiders came out. They all held assault rifles and fired at Naruto. His mark glowed and time slowed down. Even with time slowed down the bullets moved at a moderate speed. He sliced through the bullets as he charged forward and sliced the ones after those and repeated the process.

Then time went back to normal and he was still charging. In one fluid motion he slices through multiple raiders and cut through the trees. He then swung his sword backwards and sliced through another bullet. He jumped up and teleported to the highest tree in the forest. Once up there his mark glowed yet again as crows came out of the void and descended upon the raiders.

The raiders laid fire to the crows but since these were void crows they avoided the bullets but half of them were killed and sent back to the void. The remaining crows came at the raiders in one black swarm and covered them all as they pecked and nipped at the raiders. Once the crows were done they flew back to the void leaving their mess behind. Only five raiders remained.

Naruto sheathed his swords and activated his hidden blades. He placed his hidden blades in the skulls of two raiders as he jumped down from the tree. He then pulls his blades out and charges towards the remaining three raiders, who were back to back. His mark glowed and he teleported between the three raiders and sliced two of the raiders necks while kicking the one behind him to the ground. Spinning around, he rolls to the last one and stabs him in the heart.

"That was a work out," Naruto said as he got up but was immediately nocked to the ground. Staggering up he saw that there were four giant, green, humanoid looking beings and they all held boards with nails on it. The one in the front raised his board again and slammed it down at Naruto who raised his hidden blade only for it to smash through it and hit him straight in the chest. The nails on the board digged into his chest until they were firmly in place. The nail board was lifted up with Naruto still on it.

"Food for pact," the one with the nail board holding Naruto said and the rest grunted in agreement.

"Fuck me," was Naruto's last words as he fell into unconscious.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Review if you enjoy. No questions so far but leave them in the review or private message if you have some. No rude or boorish comments. I do not own Naruto or Fallout this is purely fan based. longer chapter will come out next week.**


	8. Chapter 7 two birds two stones

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" Naruto asked himself as his eyes opened up. Looking down he saw that his clothes were taken and he was wearing ripped jeans. His hidden blades were taken and so was his swords. Checking his surroundings he saw rows of chairs and a pedestal with a cross on it. He could only assume this was an old Church.

"Fuck me," he said out loud.

"I'm good," a new voice said.

Looking to the left he saw a man, as old as he was, tied up in a similar fashion.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

"In the super mutant base," Sasuke replied.

"How do we escape?" Naruto asked.

"Thinking of a plan right now," Sasuke said.

Naruto stood up and looked around the church more thoroughly for anything that could be of use to him right now. His eyes burned as the world changed colors to the now familiar blue, red, and gold. Behind the pedestal there was an abundance of gold color radiating from there.

His eyes turned back to normal as he crouched down and started to make his way to the pedestal. Looking behind it he saw his hidden blades and swords along with stuff that he assumed was Sasuke's.

He pressed the emergency button on the hidden blades to activate them in case they were not on his arm and he needed to cut something. Cutting the roped that tied his hands together he took the remaining stuff and headed back to Sasuke.

"Here's the plan. When the mutants come this way we're going to kill them and make a run for it," Naruto said as he cut Sasuke's ropes and handed him his stuff, two straight edged katanas and a helmet that was black and orange.

"That is a horrible plan, I'll go with it," Sasuke said as he stretched his arms and placed his katanas behind his back so that the guard wouldn't see them.

"Get in position," Naruto said when he heard a group of four super mutants come their way.

"You food us," the super mutant said in horrible English.

"Now!" Naruto said as he leaped forward and shoved his hidden blade in the mutants' throat, which was hard since their skin felt as tough as stone.

Sasuke jumped up and unsheathed his katanas as he started slicing on every part of the super mutant's chest. He sheathed his katanas and with an audible click blood exploded from the super mutant.

Naruto's mark glowed and he teleported behind the last two super mutants and stabbed them in the skull.

"Come on we need to get out of here," Sasuke said as he put his helmet on and ran out the building.

"I'm right behind you," Naruto said as he activated his photon swords and charged out the building. He was then tackled to the ground as flames erupted from where he was.

Now behind a large boulder he saw that Sasuke was his tackler. "Thanks," he said.

"Anytime, not really," Sasuke said.

"How do we kill that thing?" Naruto asked when he looked over the boulder at the mutant holding a flamethrower.

"Don't kill it like the others, it's a brute," Sasuke said.

"What's the difference?" Naruto asked.

"Their bigger, tougher, meaner, and a whole lot harder to kill," Sasuke said.

"That's all I need to know," Naruto said as his mark activated and a void hole appeared above the mutant and crows swarmed out of it and surrounded the lone mutant. The mutant activated the flamethrower and burned the birds who were attacking it.

The crows left the mutant and went back to the void. The only real damage done to the mutant was that its left arm was missing. The mutant through the flamethrower away and took out a nail board and charged at them.

Naruto did a front flip over the boulder and landed with grace. The mutant charged at him and swung its nail board. He jumped as the nail board swung under him. While still in the air he sliced the nail board with his right sword and did a 360 as he cut the head off with his left sword.

Naruto landed and the mutant's body fell dead onto the cold ground. "That was impressive," Sasuke said as he walked out from behind the boulder clapping.

"Is this where we go our separate ways?" Naruto asked.

"Depends on where you're going," Sasuke said.

"Tenpenny tower, to kill a certain man," Naruto said.

"What a coincidence, I have to go there to kill Allistair Tenpenny," Sasuke said.

"That's the man I need to kill," Naruto said.

"I need to kill him since a ghoul in the underworld payed me to kill him, what about you?" Sasuke said/asked.

"He hired someone to blow up Megaton. I was able to stop the person he hired but I want to kill the son of a bitch before he tries anything else," Naruto said.

"Good, then we can help each other. Follow me I have an outpost not far from here," Sasuke said.

"Lead the way," Naruto said and they started walking.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

They were now at a rusty metal cabin near a broken down underground train station. "Enter my humble abode," Sasuke said as he opened the door and walked inside.

"That was gay," Naruto said as he walked in.

Inside the cabin there was a table in the middle that had four chairs to go with it, a bunk bed in the right corner, the right wall had a refrigerator that seemed to work, a counter with old food on it, the left wall was covered with guns, masks, and suits.

"Impressive," Naruto said while he was looking at the guns. Looking at the mask section he saw something he thought would've been burned in the waste a long time ago, Corvo's mask.

"Take it, I have no use for it and you seem to know where it came from," Sasuke said as he pulled the mask off the wall and tossed it to Naruto who caught with ease. "Now choose a long range weapon and some clothes to wear," Sasuke said as he put some different clothes on.

Naruto examined everything he had but only one thing caught his attention, a bow (Arrow's bow season three). He picked it and tested its weight and durability.

"Strange choice," Sasuke said as he stood up after getting fully dressed. He now wore a heavy looking suit that had three strange contraptions strapped to the left shoulder (Death stroke's outfit in arrow but with to eye holes). "Now get dressed," Sasuke said.

Naruto picked some clothes from the wall and got dressed. He now wore long sleeved black leather hoodie that was grey on the inside. A white shirt, faded blue jeans, and grey sneakers that were used for climbing and running. Naruto took Corvo's mask and place on his face and pulled his hood up.

"Scary," Sasuke said. "Eat up and then we head to Tenpenny tower. I know the fastest, safest way there," he said as he opened the fridge and tossed Naruto a Nuka cola and a pack of cram, who dug into the meal.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

They now stood at the back of Tenpenny tower. "Follow my lead," Sasuke said as he backed up and ran at the wall, his hands used the rusty iron bars on the top to support himself and Naruto did the same thing. "Can you think of an easy way to get up there?" Sasuke asked Naruto since the only two options he saw were climbing or fighting.

"Maybe," Naruto said as he took out his bow and shot a grapple arrow at the balcony. The arrow wrapped itself around one of the columns and before he knew it Naruto was zooming up to the balcony. As soon as he got with in arms reach, he grabbed onto the balcony and holstered himself up.

After waiting thirty minutes a hand grabbed onto the balcony and rolled over the side onto the balcony floor. "I *huff* hate *huff* you," Sasuke said as he panted from exhaustion.

"Suck it up," Naruto said.

After a few minutes of catching his breath Sasuke got up and pulled out a silenced 9mm pistol. "I'm ready," he said.

"Follow me," Naruto said as he nocked an arrow and drew it to the anchor point and started walking around the balcony.

Moving around the left corner they saw a guard and an old man in a red suit.

"Birch should've been done a long time ago," the Oldman said.

That was all Naruto had to hear as he released the arrow and it went flying into the back of the security guard's head.

"Oh heavens no," the Oldman said as he stood up, only to be kicked down into his chair by Sasuke.

"Where's your money and items and we'll let you go," Sasuke said.

"In my room everything I own is in there now please let me go," the Oldman said.

Then an arrow hit him right between the eyes simultaneously with the bullet that entered the head.

"I'll let you go to hell," Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time.

"Come on there's good shit in his room," Sasuke said as he opened the door. In it was two guards who immediately raised 10mm pistols at them.

A whoosh was heard and a small bang was heard. The two guards fell on the ground, dead. One an arrow through the throat and the other a bullet to the head.

"You check the right side I'll check the left side," Sasuke said as he started walking to the left.

"That is possibly the most secure door I've ever seen. Nah, the vault's door was way securer," Naruto said as he walked up to a huge metallic door that had an access pad on it. "Brute force hasn't failed me yet," he said as he walked back and charged at the door, head first.

 _ ***BANG*** _ was heard as his head hit the door. "Is something wrong?" Sasuke asked as he came around the corner and observed the seen. "You are the biggest idiot I've ever met," Sasuke said as he holstered his gun.

"Like you wouldn't do the same," Naruto groaned out as he stood up.

"I would go check the dead body to see if there was a password in it," Sasuke said.

"Shut the fuck up," Naruto said as Sasuke left to go see if there was a password.

"There was a password," Sasuke said as he walked back into the room. He then waved the piece of paper in front of Naruto's face only for him to snatch it out his hand.

"Arrogant prick," Naruto mumbled as he inserted the password into the terminal.

 **PASSWORD ACCEPTED**. The terminal said and with a hiss the door opened. In it was piles of random stuff.

"Is this worth anything?" Naruto asked as he looked at it.

"Majority of it no, but you never know. Let's check it out," Sasuke said as he started digging through the junk.

 **(30 MINUTES LATER)**

"Find anything useful?" Sasuke asked.

"No, what about you?" Naruto asked.

"Stupid stuff. Like gay porn, trash, a dead body, and a bunch of papers for some Templar organization," Sasuke said as he looked through the papers.

"Can I see those papers," Naruto asked.

"Sure," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto the papers.

He took the papers and read through them thoroughly.

 _Allistair Tenpenny,_

 _Due to the amount of money you have donated to our cause and all the outside help you have provided us. We, the Templars, have decided to allow you in to our society. The meeting will take place on June 27 2277 on the bridge of Rivet city at night when there is no guards._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Zimmer_

"Shit," Naruto said as he read the letter.

"What," Sasuke said as he walked up to Naruto.

"Do you know a guy named Zimmer?" Naruto asked.

"Yea, I did a job for him a long time ago. He should be at River City," Sasuke said.

"That's all I need to know," Naruto said.

"What do you plan to do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Kill him," Naruto said.

"Alright, I'll join you," Sasuke said.

"Why would you do that?" Naruto asked.

"I never liked him and his smug attitude. I also never liked any form of slavery, even if his slaves are androids, but after that we go our separate ways" Sasuke said.

"Good enough for me, let's get off here," Naruto said.

"Here take on of these," Sasuke said as he tossed him a parachute which he caught. He then strapped it on himself and walked back out to the balcony.

"Sasuke, do me a favor. Meet me at Rivet City, if I'm not there by the 27th then kill Zimmer," Naruto said as he stood by the ledge of the balcony.

"Will do," Sasuke said as he jumped off. Looking over the edge Naruto saw that Sasuke activated his chute and he was gliding away from the building.

He walked up to Allistair's dead body. "You can be put to use," Naruto said as he picked up the body.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

"That should do it," Naruto said as he climbed back onto the balcony. "No time to admire my artwork," he said as he leaped off the balcony and once he fell for a few seconds activated his chute. He safely glided back to Sasuke's shack.

"Have to go back to megaton," Naruto said as he took off his mask and the void hole appeared again and it sucked his mask into it.

Naruto raised his hand to the sky and his mark started to glow. Then a bigger void hole appeared below him and crows came flying out, surrounding him. He sank into the hole until there was no more and the portal closed.

"OH SHIT!" a voice yelled as it looked up at Tenpenny tower. A rope was tied to the balcony and down it hung Allistair Tenpenny, dead. And on the wall behind him, in huge letters, read **RETRIBUTION** in blood, Allistair's blood.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

A void hole appeared in his house and the crows flew out. They then went back into the void hole as it closed and in their place was Naruto.

"That was amazing," Naruto said as he looked at the calendar. "20th," he mumbled to himself as he read the calendars date.

 ***POUND*POUND*POUND*** was heard from his door. "Naruto if you're in there we need your help," Lucas called out from the other side.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as he walked out the house to talk to Lucas.

"Raiders that's what. Now follow me," Lucas said as he grabbed Naruto's arm and ran towards the gate.

"How many are there?" he asked as he freed his arm.

"Around one hundred," Lucas said as they reached the gate and pointed at the raiders who were shooting at the walls. "Near the back of them they have five missile launchers and Fat Man. They don't look to experience with it so they're waiting until they can get closer. That will take a while since the whole town is shooting them through the gate," Lucas said as he pointed to the town's people shooting at the raiders through the holes in the gate.

"Then what's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"I can't risk the people with the big guns getting here. That's why I want you to kill them," Lucas said.

"On it," he said as he teleported out the gate and behind a rock outside Megaton.

He activated his swords and leaped out the rock and charged at the raiders. His mark glowed as a small void hole appeared and only five crows flew out and they were shot down faster than the eye can blink.

He rolled forward and sliced the knee caps of two raiders. Then got up and struck the blade into the heart of another and raised his other one behind him to block knife. Pulling the glowing blade out of the dead man's heart, he turned around and sliced the man's head off.

 ***BANG*** was heard and the sword in his left hand was shot at the handle. The bullet went through the handle and into Naruto's hand. He dropped the now broken sword and blocked the bullets of an assault rifle with the sword in his right hand.

The sound of many bullets going through flesh was heard.

Naruto looked down at his chest. Blood was oozing out of the many holes in his chest and he didn't need to look at the rest of his body to know that it was filled with holes. He fell on his knees and then on his face.

The bullet that would've ended his life (and this story) was shot and it sailed through the air at his head.

The bullet was a foot away when time froze.

"You're in a bit of a sticky situation," the emotionless voice that gave him his powers said.

"No, I'm having the time of my life," Naruto said after he coughed up blood.

"Sarcastic as always, even when you are so close to death," the Outsider said.

"Get to the point of why you are here," he said.

"To explain to you a few things," the Outsider said.

"And what would that be?" Naruto asked.

"The reason why you are about to die. You see young Naruto, you didn't rely on your own power for these fights, you relied on mine," the Outsider said as he pointed to his mark on Naruto's hand. "Even when you hold the knowledge and skills of the world's greatest fighters, you still failed. If it wasn't for me you would've died in these waste a long time ago," he said.

Naruto just laid on the ground quietly.

"You know. It was told that one master assassin can take down an army and you have the knowledge of four of them. Yet, you only killed about three or four raiders without my power," the Outsider said as he pointed at the dead bodies.

"Once and only once will I let you learn from these mistakes," the Outsider said and he snapped his fingers and Naruto's mark glowed black.

The Outsider faded back into the shadows and time returned to normal.

The bullet was about to hit Naruto's head but was shot back by a great force and anything with in ten feet of Naruto was sliced in half. He stood back up as the bullets fell out of his body and the holes they left were healing. His head shot up and showed to the world black uncaring eyes.

He then blurred out of existence and half of the raiders fell to the ground dead and exploded, killing another quarter of the raiders.

Returning to his original spot he lifted his hand up as a huge void hole appeared and millions of crows shot out and killed the rest of the raiders.

His mark returned to normal and his eyes changed back to their original color, blue. He fell face first into the ground, passed out from the mass amount of power he used.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but was pushed down by a hand.

"Sit the hell down kid. You have unchecked bullet wounds and burns everywhere," a lady with blond hair tied in a single pony tail, auburn eyes, big breast, a green bra instead of a shirt, brown skinny jeans, and blue sandals said.

"Sakura! Where the hell are those meds!" she called out and out through the door came a girl blue sneakers, light blue skinny jeans, a short sleeve pink shirt that showed all of her curves, pink hair, and emerald eyes.

"Here you go lady Tsunade," Sakura said as she handed Tsunade a tray full of medicine.

Tsunade took a stimpack, put it into Naruto, and squeezed the trigger as the magical medicine was put into Naruto's body.

 ***KNOCK*** was heard.

"Sakura, be a deer and go answer the door," Tsunade said.

"On it," Sakura said as she walked to the door.

"How's the patient?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room with Sakura behind him.

"Just got up," Tsunade said as she started flipping through some papers on the clipboard.

"That's good," Lucas said.

"Where am I?" Naruto asked the second time.

"Megaton clinic. Home to one trainee and one drunk," Lucas said.

"You entrusted my life to a drunk," Naruto said.

"Not just any drunk, the drunk who has the only medical experience in this town," Lucas said.

"That doesn't make the situation any better," Naruto said.

"I know," Lucas said as he hung his head in shame.

"What's the date?" Naruto asked.

"The 24th, why?" Lucas said.

"I have to get to Rivet city," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Whoa partner, you need to rest up," Lucas said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"No time," Naruto said as he pushed Lucas's hand of his shoulder.

"I give. You probably more stubborn than both your parents combined," Lucas said. "If you want to get there fast you should take a horse."  
"You have a horse?" Naruto asked.

"No, but you do," he said.

"I don't follow you," Naruto said with a confused expression on his face.

"The raiders had a few horses with them. We put all but one down, the one we saved was strong, a good age, and very healthy. The townsfolk decided that if it wasn't for you we would be dead, so they decided to give you the horse," Lucas explained. "He's tethered to the robot outside, he should be saddled and ready to ride," Lucas said.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he walked to the door.

"Don't mention it," Lucas said as Naruto walked out the door.

"So Tsunade, will you take my offer up yet?" Lucas asked and was immediately punched in the head to the ground. "I'll take that as a no," he said as he left Tsunade who started drinking beer.

 **(SCENE CHANG** E)

"You're a real beauty," Naruto said as he examined the black haired horse that had no spots on it. He then cut the tether and jumped on the horse's saddle. "Ready to go?" he asked as he stroked his hand down the horse's neck.

The horse neighed in response. "Then let's go," Naruto said and the horse shot forward in the direction of Rivet city, leaving a huge dust trail behind it.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Naruto now stood in front of a wall of rubble that blocked him from entering the city. "Shit we've been through every corner we can and this rubble gets in our way," Naruto said.

"Hey, I have an idea," Naruto said to the horse.

He neighed a what.

Naruto summoned a void hole that could fit a horse. "Could you go in there?" he asked thinking that it would say/neigh no. But to his surprise the horse walked up to the void hole and sank into it until he could not be seen.

"Damn, that horse has huge balls," Naruto said as the void hole closed. He walked back a bit then ran at the rubble wall. He kicked of a good sized chunk of it and grabbed a rusty iron bar and pulled himself up and used the cracks and holes in the rubble to climb all the way to the top.

Once on the top he jumped down and accidentally landed on a radroach, it died from the amount of pressure put on it.

He walked down the alleyway and stopped at the corner. His eyes burned and the world shifted into the red, blue, and gold colors he was familiar with.

He now saw that people wearing strange armor wore blue, the super mutants they were fighting were red, and in on the other side of the courtyard was an armored figure in gold.

He ran out the corner and activated his hidden blades. He ran up a broken car around that area and jumped off it. His hidden blade sliced through the neck of a super mutant and he landed with a roll. Swiftly getting up he used his full body force on the mutant he landed by and plunged his blade into its skull.

He rolled to the right as a huge hammer smashed into the ground where he was. "Don't want to get hit by that," he said as he jumped back when the hammer slammed again, the mutant tried to lift it but it was stuck in the ground. Using this opportunity, Naruto ran up the hammer and kneed the mutant in the face, sending back first to the ground. As he fell his hidden blade activated and went through the mutant's chest and into its heart.

"Holy shit, this guy just took out three super mutants with tiny blades in a couple of seconds," A girl's voice said.

"Reddin can you shut the hell up for a few seconds," a male's voice said.

"Let's meet the new arrival," a new girl's voice said, the one that glowed gold.

His eyes turned back to normal as the three walked out of a school house. The one that glowed gold had blond hair that was in a ponytail, tan skin, and blue eyes. The male had tan skin, brown eyes, and a helmet that wrapped around his head to his neck but showed his face. The last one, who he assumed was the last girl, wore a helmet and the armor.

"Who the hell are you, this place isn't meant for kids," the blond said.

"Sarah, I don't think it's a good idea to say that to the "Kid" that just killed three super mutants in a few seconds with small blades," the man said.

"Shut it Vargas the kid got lucky," Sarah said.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked Sarah.

"20 (I know she is 26 in the game, just go with it for certain purposes)," she said.

"So you are a year older than me and you call me kid. Your intelligence level is off the charts," Naruto said and watched in amusement as her hand twitched.

"You little –" whatever she was going to say was stopped when Vargas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let it go Sarah," he said and she calmed down a bit.

"Fine, go give Three Dog the radio. Reddin you check the east side and I'll check the west side," Sarah said and she went west.

"Is that your boss?" Naruto asked Reddin as he followed her east.

"Sadly yes, she can be a real bitch sometimes," Reddin said as they stopped in front of a two buses that blocked the way.

"I can only imagine," Naruto said. Then his eyes shifted colors quickly and he saw that behind the two buses was a huge mutant with a pole in its hands charging at the buses.

"Reddin watch out!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Reddin to the side with great strength.

The buses exploded and Naruto's eyes went back to normal.

"SHOOT IT!" Sarah yelled and everyone started shooting it. But it shook the bullets off like they were flies.

It raised its pole in the air and smashed it onto a random armor person.

Naruto ran at it and sliced behind its knee and then ran to the well. The giant mutant fell on one knee but got back up and its eyes showed pure anger.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as he barely ducked under the pole that would've knocked his head off.

"Too heavy," Naruto said as he saw the giant weapon on the well. "But I could use those," he said as he saw the mini nukes by it.

He jumped over the rim onto the peak of the well while at the same time grabbing a mini nuke.

 **"RRRAAAWWWGGGGHHH!"** the mutant yelled as it raised its pole in the air and brought it down on the well. Naruto back flipped off the wall and landed on his feet.

The mutant tried to lift his pole up but it was burned to green goop by a rapid fire of green energy. This angered it even more and it smashed its fist together and looked at the ones who shot the energy, the armored figures.

"Hey ugly!" Naruto shouted and the mutant looked at him. "Yea, I'm talking to your ugly ass!" he shouted and the mutant roared as it charged at him, raised his fist, and slammed it where Naruto was. Naruto rolled to the side and then jumped on the arm and ran up it.

He jumped up and kneed it in the jaw, forcing it to open its mouth. "Eat this," Naruto said as he shoved the mini nuke down its throat and activated it. He then jumped back and slid on his feet as he landed.

 **"RRAWGH!"** the mutant shouted before the mini nuke went off. A giant blast of heat hit Naruto and a small mushroom cloud formed where the mutant was.

When everything settled down everyone looked at where the mutant was. The mutant was gone, only the scorch marks on the ground left by the mini nuke was there.

"That kid just took down a behemoth by himself," Vargas said in complete shock. Then Sarah walked up to him.

"Thank you, if you hadn't done what you just did a lot of people would've died. We've been low on supplies and we've had too many wounded the past few days," Sarah said as she put out a hand. "I think we should start over. Hi my name is Sarah Lyon, what's your name?" she said/asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said as he shacked Sarah's hand.

"Well it's good to meet you," she said as the hand shake ended.

"If you ever need help the Brother Hood of Steel will aid you," she said and just like that Naruto snapped at the memory of the people he was looking for.

"Did you or anyone here ever know someone named Minato Namikaze?" Naruto asked her.

"No, but my father might know, we live in the citadel by Rivet city. You should join up some time," she said as she walked back to the other members.

"I'll think about it," he said as he went to the spot he tackled Reddin. "Reddin are you all right?" Naruto asked the knocked out girl.

"I don't want to get up mom," Reddin mumbled in her sleep.

"She's fine," Naruto said as he picked her up, with all his might of course, and brought her back to the others. "Here," Naruto said as he laid her on the ground.

"Take her inside," Vargas said.

"Sir yes Sir," they said as they picked up her limp body and took her inside.

"Thanks kid, for everything," Vargas said.

"Don't mention it, I like helping people," Naruto said. With lighting fast reflexes he caught a heavy sack.

"Take it, consider it a type of payment," Vargas said as Naruto looked inside. In it was a thousand or so caps.

"I can't take this," Naruto said as he handed back the caps.

"Take them, it's not like it'll hurt the brotherhoods funds anytime soon," he said as he kicked the bag back to Naruto.

"If you say so," Naruto said as he took the pack and slung it over his shoulders. "Hopefully we'll meet later," he said as he walked down the stairs.

"In a nice quiet bar," Vargas said.

"With an ice cold beer," Naruto said remembering what some of the officers would say after their shift was done.

"I like you kid," Vargas said as he started to walk back inside. "You're going to go places," was his last words as he entered the building.

Naruto walked down the stairs, through the ruins of the battle, and through the hole the behemoth left. Once out of sight from anyone, he activated his mark and a void hole appeared. Galloping out of it was a pitch black horse, its mane was blue fire, its eyes glowed neon blue, and on its thigh was the outsiders symbol that glowed neon blue.

"You called me master," the horse said in a dreary dark voice.

"Is that you?" Naruto asked.

"The horse you sent to the outsider's domain, yes," the horse said.

"Now that you can speak, how about we name you," Naruto said to the horse.

"What shall you name me?" the horse asked.

"How about nightmare," Naruto said and Nightmare blew blue fire into the sky. "I'll take that as a yes, now let's go," Naruto said as he jumped onto its saddle and it shot of at speeds that should be physically impossible for anything.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

Nightmare stopped when they neared a large boat that was split in half. "Thanks Nightmare, you can go home now," Naruto said as he dismounted Nightmare and in a swirl of blue flames he was gone.

"Hey Naruto," a familiar voice said and looking behind him he saw Sasuke wearing a blood red leather jacket, a black shirt, black cargo pants, and black combat boots with blood red laces.

"When did you get her?" Naruto asked.

"An hour or so ago," he said as he walked past Naruto and up the steps and Naruto followed suit. They passed a man who looked like he died of dehydration.

"Welcome to Rivet city. Please wait while the bridge extends," a bored voice on the other end said.

"These guys definitely know how to have a good time," Naruto said sarcastically as the bridge turned for them.

It locked into place with a snap and they proceeded forward.

"You two stay right there. What's your business in Rivet city?" a man in black leather armor, pale skin, and brown hair asked.

"Just looking for a place to stay for a bit," Sasuke said.

"Fine you can go in, but keep your nose clean, got it," he said.

"We fully understand," Sasuke said.

"Good," the man said as he stepped aside. They then proceeded to enter the city.

"We should get a room to wait for the 27th," Naruto said as he pointed to the sign for rooms. They walked through the maze of a ship until they found the rooms.

"We would like to rent a room," Sasuke said.

"That'll be 500 caps sir," the flying robot said and Naruto gave the robot the caps. The robot then carefully counted each cap until he had five hundred. "Here's your change sir," the robot said as he handed Naruto back the sack. "We hope your stay here is splendid," it said as Naruto and Sasuke walked to their room.

"Unpack and then do whatever you want," Sasuke said as he dropped down on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap," he said before he started to snore.

"Lazy ass," Naruto said as he walked out the room and started exploring the ship.

 **(SCENE CHANGE)**

"A beer please," Naruto said to the bartender as he sat down in a booth. The bartender took out a bottle of beer and handed it to Naruto who gave him five caps in return. He opened it up and chugged it all down and through the bottle into a trash can.

"Have you heard about Lopez?" a man asked the bartender.

"No, what happened?" the bartender asked.

"Apparently people see him standing at the highest point on the ship and just stays there for hours, some say he's going to end his own life," the man said.

"Hopefully he doesn't, people like Ted need him for guidance," the bartender said.

As soon as that was said Naruto got up and walked to the exit. He opened the door and entered the outside. Walking to the front he ran and jump onto a rim and started climbing to the top of the ship, though it was harder than normal since it was night. He gripped to the railway and hauled himself up onto the deck. Then he climbed higher so that no one standing there would notice him.

 **(TIME SKIP 4:00 P.M.)**

He crouched on the corner of the roof as he waited for this Lopez person to show up. "Maybe it was just a weird rumor," Naruto mumbled to himself. Then the door opened and out came it was a 65 year old man with no hair but a grey beard. The old man walked to the edge and looked like he was about to jump.

Naruto jumped from the corner and grabbed the back of the man's collar and pulled him onto the deck. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked the old man.

"Fading from existence," Lopez replied.

"Do you think people want to see you die?" Naruto asked.

"Nobody would care," Lopez said.

"What about Tim," Naruto said and Lopez's eyes widened a bit. "He's going through a stage in life where he needs guidance from someone experienced, someone like you," Naruto said.

"You're right, I'll stay alive long enough to help Tim," Lopez said as he walked to the door and opened it. "Thank you for reminding me of him, what is your name?" Lopez said/asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Naruto said.

"Too long for a name, just say you're Naruto Uzumaki, the maelstrom spiral. I think that's what it means in Japanese (I think to)," Lopez said. "My old mind can't remember, have a nice life kid," he finished as he went through the door.

Naruto went to the ledge Lopez was standing at and looked over it. He spread his arms out and jump and moved his body forward so that his back would hit first. Then he was submerged in radioactive water, he swam up to the surface and swam to land.

He then carried himself up the stairs, across the bridge, into the city, to his room, and onto his bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out.

 **(TIME SKIP TO THE 27TH)**

Naruto now stood on the edge of where he performed his first eagle dive. "Sasuke are you ready?" Naruto asked through an earbud.

"Ready and in position, how about you?" Sasuke said/asked.

"In position waiting for target to approach," Naruto said as he saw Sasuke walk onto the bridge wearing a travelers cloak that covered his entire body and the darkness helped make sure that no one could see his face.

Then a man wearing a black business suit and glasses walked onto the bridged with a mercenary behind him. Sasuke and he started talking and Zimmer wasn't able to recognize who it was thanks to a voice modifier Sasuke had.

Zimmer took out a ring that had the Templar symbol on it and gave it to Sasuke who took it and placed it on his ring finger.

Naruto jumped off the edge and activated his hidden blade as he sailed down to Zimmer. With precise aim the hidden blade went through Zimmer's skull and the world seemed to break apart leaving Naruto and the dying man by themselves.

"Who are you boy?" Zimmer asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki an assassin," Naruto said.

"The last of your kind I assume. Ha, you'll die at a young age," Zimmer said and Naruto walked up to him and gripped him by the shirt.

"Who is leading the Templar organization?" Naruto asked.

"You think you can take him on as you are now, don't make me laugh. He has power you would not believe. I'll tell you the person you should go after next, Moriarty is the information rat of the organization. Kill him and you will know who to go after next," Zimmer said before he died.

The world reformed to normal and the mercenary behind Zimmer lifted her gun to aim at him but she was too late. Sasuke fired a bullet from his silenced 9mm piston into her head, affectively killing her.

"Well Naruto, this is where we go our separate ways," Sasuke said as he kicked the two dead bodies into the water and walked up to Naruto with his hand out.

"I guess it is," Naruto said as he shook Sasuke's hand.

"The next time we meet I hope it isn't as enemies," Sasuke said as the hand shake ended.

"You better hope it isn't like that, because I would whip your ass," Naruto said when Sasuke started walking away from Rivet city. The only reply he got was a wave of the hand.

"Now Moriarty, what's your involvement with the Templars and how does it help me," Naruto said to himself. "Only one way to find out," Naruto said as his mark glowed and he disappeared from where he was standing in a flock of crows. His answers will be answered one way or the other.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **By far the largest chapter I've written ever. I said last chapter that I would make this chapter large and this is what happened. Be warned only a few chapters may be this long. Comments are appreciated unless you're rude about it. I do not own Naruto or Fallout this is purely fan based. I stayed up to eleven writing and finalizing it, not sure if I corrected anything since I'm about to pass out. Remember I live in Florida so time difference.**


	9. UPDATE

**UPDATE!**

Hey guys, I apologize but this story will be paused for a bit. Due to school I have not been update my other stories in a month or so. So this story won't be updated for a week, maybe. I will try to catch up with all my stories over the weekend and over Thanksgiving break. So I formally apologize if it takes longer than that.


	10. adoption

IT'S ALL UP FOR ADOPTION. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THE STORY PLEASE PM ME!


End file.
